Strike Three
by DreamShadows
Summary: ‘Soon,’ he thought, looking them over, but especially looking at Sam, ‘Soon I will have you, and you won’t know what hit you...’Please R&R EPILOGUE POSTED... COMPLETE!
1. Beware of Thyself

**Strike Three...**

**Summary: **Sam is having trouble dealing with the powers that were bestowed on him. Dean tries to help, but seems to be hurting Sam more than helping him. Finally Sam has enough of Dean's shit, and takes off to clear his head. Little does he know that what dad always taught him, should have come in handy, he should have paid attention to what goes bump in the night.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural, Jensen Ackles, or Jared Padelecki... I own the plot, but I make no money on this story, only pleasure in my sadistic ways.

**Warning: **There is violence, though not in this chapter, and this story has self-harm... If you do not like, please don't read! For those who can handle this story, please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beware of Thyself...**

Sam's eyes shot open and he gasped. That was the third time in as many nights that he had woken up sweating and gasping from nightmares about what his powers could do to other people. He scrubbed his face with his hands, wiping away the sweat and the resulting fogginess of just waking up.

Sam swept out of his bed silently and walked to the bathroom, dressed only in track pants. He turned the light on and locked the door behind him. Turning on the water in the shower so Dean couldn't hear anything, Sam reached under the sink where he had placed the knife his father had given him when he had turned fifteen; and grabbed the blade, the weight reassuring in his palm.

He looked in the mirror, still holding the knife in his hand and sighed at what he saw looking back at him. There were circles under his eyes, which looked haunted in and of themselves. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, and he had lost weight. It had been this way ever since Max had killed himself, Sam felt as if Max had taken a part of him when he had pulled the trigger, and the sense of lose was only getting worse with time.

It was his fault that everyone was either gone or dead, and he knew that Dean only stayed with him because he felt he had an obligation as an older brother to. Max had killed himself because he couldn't deal with the pain that had been bestowed upon him at a young age, and Sam had only deepened the pain when he told him that the same thing had happened to his mother, but he had a loving father and brother; not monsters for a father and uncle.

His mom had been trying to protect him when she had died, killing off a part of Dean and his father in the process. He had left Jessica alone after having dreamt about her dying in exact detail to help Dean, who had basically shunned him when he had left for college. She had ended up with her stomach slashed, and plastered to the ceiling engulfed in flames, because she had loved him, and for no other reason than that.

His father had left Dean alone for a hunt, and had never returned, so Dean had come and gotten Sam from Stanford. The one time he had seen his father since they had been tracking him and the thing that had killed his mother and Jessica; Sam had told him that he had missed him, and that he was sorry, but Sam hadn't explained why he was sorry, that everything was his fault... His father would have only denied it, because he was a good father and Sam had walked out on him, just so he could be "normal."

What the fuck was normal anyway? If normal was what every other suburban family was, then Sam had never been normal, and there was no way that he could ever be. He wasn't normal in his family's thinking either. His family were hunters, and Sam had turned away from that lifestyle, because he had wanted to be a lawyer. Well being a lawyer really didn't matter right now, did it?

Sam clenched the knife in his hand, and brought his wrist up to the sink. He watched fascinated as the metal glinted when he moved it under the light, and it hovered over his wrist for a moment before sweeping down, and digging into the skin of his right wrist. He hissed as the blade sliced his skin, but he smiled non the less, the pain in his wrist taking away from the pain in his mind and heart.

Sam continued the motions until there were six fine cuts on his arm. He washed the blood from the cuts and then from the knife. He replaced the knife, and turned off the shower. He opened the door and was happy to see that Dean was still asleep. He rummaged in his duffle bag for a minute and pulled out a tee-shirt, jeans, and a sweatshirt. He put them on, and was happy that he didn't need excuses to wear the sweatshirt. It was really cool in the mountains of New Hampshire.

Sam wrote Dean a note, stating that he was going to take a walk and that he would arm himself, so the older brother didn't need to worry. Sam took the revolver and a couple of each kind of bullets. He also took a hunting knife from the Impala and started to walk through the woods, marking a path, so he could get back if he needed to.

They were in the small town of Hebron checking out a possible werewolf. A young couple had been hiking and they had disappeared, only to be found a week later, the man's body mangled, and the girl had just been hanging on to life by a thread. She had told them it was a werewolf, but the police and doctors had concluded that she had a psychotic break, and that it was probably a bear.

Sam continued to walk, completely lost in thought, and looked down at his watch. He was surprised that he had been walking for over an hour. He decided to head back, so Dean wouldn't worry, still confused how all that time had passed without him noticing. Sam had just been listening to the birds, and watching the forest as it was lighted up in the early morning Sun; making everything glow. Sam followed the trail he had made more than an hour earlier, unaware of the set of eyes following his every move.

TBC

* * *

A/N: I know that it was short especially compared to what I usually write, and I know that it went slow... So sorry, but there will be more action and angst soon!

Please Review, it's the only reason I write.

Ana


	2. Disconnected

**Strike Three...**

**Summary:** Sam is having trouble dealing with the powers that were bestowed on him. Dean tries to help, but seems to be hurting Sam more than helping him. Finally Sam has enough of Dean's shit, and takes off to clear his head. Little does he know that what dad always taught him, should have come in handy, he should have paid attention to what goes bump in the night.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TRAPT, Supernatural, Jensen Ackles, or Jared Padelecki... I own the plot, but I make no money on this story, only pleasure in my sadistic ways.

**Warning: **There is violence, and this story has self-harm... If you do not like, please don't read! For those who can handle this story, please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 2: Disconnected

'_You never listen to me, you cannot look me in the eyes;  
I have struggled to see why it's so easy to push me aside;  
I no longer believe that you were ever on my side;  
How could you know what I need when I'm the last thing on your mind?'  
(Disconnected; by: TRAPT)_

Sam walked into the cabin and heard the sound of water running and Dean's bad singing of, 'Crazy Train.' Sam laughed to himself, and went over to sit on the bed, changing into a long sleeved white shirt with a blue 'Disturbed,' tee-shirt over the top of it, carefully making sure that the cuts on his arms were covered. He was still feeling the weight of his guilt, but it wasn't as harsh as it had been before.

He heard the bathroom door open, and looked up to see Dean in only a pair of jeans, towel drying his hair. (A/N: I know I can't get that image out of my head either.) Dean gave him a curious look, and asked; "Where'd you go earlier?"

"I just went for a walk through the woods," Sam answered, giving him some of the truth, but not why he had done it.

"You never wake up earlier than me..." There was a thoughtful pause, where Dean cocked his head to the side, and asked, "What's wrong Sammy?" Dean's voice and eyes were filled with concern.

Sam's face darkened for a second, as his thoughts from earlier came back to him; but the look passed so quickly Dean didn't know if he was just seeing things. When Sam answered, his voice was hard; "Nothing, I just wanted to go out for a while, and clear my head." His answer was the half truth, and he wasn't willing to give up the other part of it.

Dean sighed, knowing Sam wasn't telling him everything, but knowing from the look on his little brother's face, that he wasn't going to give in without a fight. But that was okay, Dean was the kid's big brother, and he would fight to help Sam. "Look Sam," he said finally; "if you're going through something, you can tell me; I can help." Sam looked up at him, and saw that Dean was trying to be sincere, but Sam knew that his brother would only think him weak for having the thoughts that he did.

"Dean, you think you can help; but you can't... Besides, there's nothing wrong with me." Sam's eyes were haunted as he gazed up at his brother willing the older man to believe him, and Dean shivered at the look, a tremor going down his spine.

"Sam, I'm your brother, and I will help you anyway I can. I know something's wrong, and we aren't leaving until you talk about it, because you can't lose your concentration on this hunt." Dean knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words had left his mouth. He saw Sam tense, and his eyes hardening as he stood up.

"So that's what this is all about huh?" Sam was furious, shaking with pent up anger, and despair at finding out he had been right about what his family thought of him. "Well you can screw your damn hunt! I knew you didn't give a crap about me, that you probably blame me for everything, and hell; I can't blame you!" The walls were shaking, Sam's telekinesis going out of control. "I am to blame, and if you think I can't handle the damn hunt, then you can do it, by your goddamn righteous self!"

Sam walked out of the cabin oblivious to who brother who called after him and tried to follow, but Sam unconsciously slammed the door with his telekinesis, and pushed a piece of wood through the handle, blockading his brother in the cabin. Sam walked through the same trail he had walked earlier, oblivious to the cold biting at him. He was only wearing a long sleeved shirt, and jeans; and it was twenty degrees out, but his anger took control of everything he felt.

Sam turned, veering off his earlier path, and fingered the jack-knife in his pocket. Trees whipped at his face, and he didn't notice, though the scratches on his face were bleeding, and the bruises swelling.

* * *

Sam didn't know how long he walked, but he was shivering and the voice of his brother yelling to him had long since disappeared. The sky was starting to change, oranges and reds painted and swirled in the vast expanse. Sam could feel the hunger gnawing at him, from not eating today, and only having a small bag of chips the day before. He was light headed, and could feel a headache coming on. 

He felt a presence somewhere behind him, and quickened his pace a little. He walked for a few minutes later, crossing his hands over his chest to try and keep some of the heat in. The sound of a branch snapping behind him, brought Sam up short. He slowly turned around, and found himself looking into a pair of feral, yellow eyes.

The body attached to those eyes towered over Sam's lanky six foot three form. The fur that covered the body was brown and graying, but the muscles that the fur covered made Sam think twice about fighting. The teeth were an inch and a half long, sharp, and dripping with saliva as the animal leered at Sam.

Sam breathed in deeply, and forced himself to remain standing and looking into the eyes of the werewolf that stood only a foot away from him. The werewolf growled and Sam tensed, a blast of telekinesis shoving the animal away from him, and Sam took the chance to take off running in the other direction.

Sam could hear the werewolf following him closely, and forced himself to run faster and harder. He couldn't seem to get enough breath in his lungs, but he ran anyway, not wanting to become dinner. There were three rules that Sam had been taught growing up;

1. If you are armed and can take down the monster, fight.

2. If there is more than one monster and either Dean or dad is close by, hide and wait for one of them to get there and help you.

3. If you are unarmed and alone, run like hell and pray to any god that you are faster than whatever is following you, or that the thing following you screws up somewhere and allows you to get away.

The only option Sam had open at the moment was the third one, and Sam was taking it, not wanting to die just yet. He could hear the heavy breathing behind him, but didn't dare look back to see if the werewolf was gaining on him. There was another snap right behind him, and Sam felt the wind shift before a large paw smashed into his face and he flew into a tree, hearing a snap coming from his ribs. He felt blood running down the side of his face, and looked up to see the werewolf coming at him. His head was spinning and the last thing he heard was a growl, before the darkness claimed him.

TBC

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? 

Thanks for the reviews… Please review on this chap…

Ana


	3. Protection Misplaced

**Strike Three...**

**Summary:** Sam is having trouble dealing with the powers that were bestowed on him. Dean tries to help, but seems to be hurting Sam more than helping him. Finally Sam has enough of Dean's shit, and takes off to clear his head. Little does he know that what dad always taught him, should have come in handy, he should have paid attention to what goes bump in the night.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, Jensen Ackles, or Jared Padelecki... I own the plot, but I make no money on this story, only pleasure in my sadistic ways.

**Warning:** There is violence, and this story has self-harm... If you do not like, please don't read! For those who can handle this story, please review and tell me what you think.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Protection Misplaced**

Dean was starting to get really worried. If he hadn't been worried before, he would have considered what he was going through now a full out panic attack. Sam had been gone for over twelve hours. Dean had been able to track him for a good while, about ten hours on the trail, and then he had found something he never wanted to see.

Dean found where Sam and the werewolf had fought, plants broken all around, and blood by a big tree. Dean had told himself that it wasn't necessarily Sam's, but his instincts told him different. He knew that he was right when he found Sam's braded twine bracelet laying on the ground under the crushed plants.

* * *

"Dean! I love it, it's awesome!" An excited Sam looked up at Dean with joy in his eyes when he saw what Dean had given him for his birthday.

"Take good care of it, and it will take good care of you," Dean told his brother, and then pointing to the symbol imprinted on the silver he added; "This is a protection charm. It was believed by the Mayans, that if the person who gave this symbol on a piece of jewelry to someone they cared about; it would protect them, not allowing any fatal harm to come to the recipient." Dean's eyes had shown with pride, as Sam had put the bracelet on, a faint glowing coming to the symbol.

"I'll never take it off... Thanks Dean..."

* * *

Sam _had _never taken it off, and Dean was happy with himself that he had found something his brother had loved, and that it would protect him at the same time. It wasn't doing Sam that much good at the moment though, sitting in the palm of Dean's hand, after having been ripped off in a fight. Dean felt his gut clench painfully at the thought of Sam struggling, but not being able to get away from whatever had gotten him.

He followed the clawed tracks that he had found leading from the site. The footprints were weighed down with something, and Dean knew that the thing must have been carrying Sam... And he also knew that Sam wouldn't have gone willingly.

Dean took out the revolver he had stuffed in the waist band of his pants, and checked to see that he had both silver and regular bullets, just in case the rumors about the werewolf had been true. Sam was in trouble, and if a werewolf had him, then everything had just gotten a hell of a lot more complicated. He took off again, carefully following the tracks, hoping they would lead him to Sam, but dreading the possibility.

* * *

The werewolf that was once a man named Gavin Sinders, carried Sam over his shoulder. Sam moaned every time the wolf took a step, as it jarred the pain in his ribs, but he never once woke up. Gavin took his prey to his cave, where another man lay on the floor, chained to the cave wall. 

Gavin would kidnap unsuspecting people while in werewolf form, and then when he was transformed back into human form, he would chain them up, and make them suffer for all the wrongs they had ever committed in their lives. He could feel the guilt and self loathing in a person, having grown up as a guilt demon, before being bit when he was twenty.

Gavin still needed to feed both demons in him, so he would hunt for guilty prey, and when he was done tormenting them, he would eat his fill in werewolf form. Sam had guilt pouring off of him, and Gavin knew that his time wouldn't be wasted in torturing the boy, and he was young and full of strength, making him a good meal for the other demon that lived in him.

Gavin dropped Sam unceremoniously to the ground, and watched as the man curled in on himself, trying to get away from the pain, that was on his body, and in his head. Gavin licked his lips in delight and excitement, Sam was going to be fun to break and eat. Gavin could feel the paranormal energy pouring from the young man, and growled in happiness, making the other man chained to the wall back away in fright.

* * *

Sam woke when he hit the hard ground. The impact must have broke another rib, and he could feel the pain that was racing through his body, becoming almost too much for him to bear. He could sense two presences near him, but didn't have the strength to look up and see who they were; nor did he have the willpower to move and not cry out in pain. 

He felt something tug on his wrists and he was then moved again. Sam cried out, as the pain in his ribs sparked anew and flames seemed to ripping him apart. Agony was a word he was familiar with, but this much pain was enough, whoever it was that took him, had no need to worsen the pain.

He felt metal cuffs snap around his wrists, and he looked up to see a man standing there, smirking at him, and he knew that this man was the werewolf in true form, that he had fought earlier. There was something else about the man though, Sam didn't know what it was, but he knew there was something else, _Supernatural, _about the man that was standing over him,

There was a low whimper coming from somewhere to his left, and it took all of Sam's willpower to turn away from the man, and look to where the sound had come from. Pain flared in his ribs, but he would not let himself cry out, instead focusing on the man who seemed to be in the same predicament that he was. The other man looked emaciated, and pain was written all over his face.

Sam swallowed when he saw the stark fear that was present in the other man's eyes when he looked to the man that was standing over Sam. The man was trying to push himself as far into the wall as he could, as if the man standing above Sam couldn't see him if he just pushed himself back far enough. The man was only wearing a pair of jeans that could have been classified as rags if he wanted to be nice, and Sam could see all the marks that marred the man's torso, and it made him want to scream.

The man standing above Sam took a knife out, and came toward Sam with it. Sam had no idea what the man was going to do with the knife, but knew that if he moved, it would make the pain in his ribcage worse, and he didn't think he could handle that. He also knew that if he moved, the man would probably do something worse with the knife, so Sam stayed still.

The man came closer to him with the knife...

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Tell me and I will update... Lots of Love, Yah'all! 

Ana


	4. Why would you do that?

**Strike Three...**

**Summary: **Sam is having trouble dealing with the powers that were bestowed on him. Dean tries to help, but seems to be hurting Sam more than helping him. Finally Sam has enough of Dean's shit, and takes off to clear his head. Little does he know that what dad always taught him, should have come in handy, he should have paid attention to what goes bump in the night.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural, Jensen Ackles, or Jared Padelecki... I own the plot, but I make no money on this story, only pleasure in my sadistic ways.

**Warning: **There is violence, and this story has self-harm... If you do not like, please don't read! For those who can handle this story, please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Why would you do that?**

Sam was frozen in place by fear and pain. The man came at him with the knife, drawing closer and closer, and Sam wasn't even sure if he was breathing. The man came closer and closer, and finally the man who was chained to the opposite wall yelled out, "You're not even going to fight? What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam was snapped out of his reverie, by memories of his father saying the same thing to him over and over again.

Both Sam and the demon glared at the man, and he moved farther back, trying to get away from both of their penetrating glares. The man standing over Sam bent down, drawing the knife in front of him, and Sam tensed as the man cut his shirt off. There was a small whimper from the man chained to the other wall, and Sam's fear rose, making his not quite under control power go haywire.

The man with the knife went flying across the room, and Sam looked at his crumpled form in awe. When he saw the man stir, Sam's fear rose again, and the cuffs around his wrists snapped open. Sam pushed his awe down, and wrapping his arm around his ribs, he got shakily to his feet.

Ignoring the almost overwhelming dizziness, Sam grit his teeth through the pain, and pushed himself to walk over to the man chained to the wall. He could feel the familiar weight of the jack knife in his pocket and took it out, making the man's eyes widen in fear. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm gonna pick the lock, so stop your whining." Sam's voice was harsh and impatient, but pain and fear, along with a dumb person could do that to anyone.

Sam grit his teeth as he knelt beside the man, the pain in his ribs flaring up again. His head was spinning, and Sam knew it wouldn't be long before he passed out. He took the knife and picked the lock on the cuffs, freeing the man in seconds. The man scrambled away from Sam, accidentally hitting his ribs, and Sam doubled over, groaning in pain.

The man, seeing Sam in pain, and seeing the bruises and discoloration where Sam's ribs had broken, moved cautiously over to him. When Sam looked at him fearfully, the man held up his hands, and said, "I'm a doctor, let me take a look."

Sam shook his head, hearing the man who had kidnapped them stir. "Not here, we have to get out of here before he wakes up." Sam's answer was breathless and full of pain, but the doctor nodded through his concern. He went over and grabbed the shirt that had been cut off of Sam, and using Sam's knife, he cut it into strips.

"This is going to hurt, but we need to make sure that your ribs are stable before we move." Sam nodded his consent, and the man moved closer. The doctor wrapped Sam's ribs, making the younger Winchester grunt in pain. When he was done, the doctor said, "By the way, my name is Lucas Michaels."

"Sam Winchester," Sam grunted out. Lucas nodded, and stood, helping Sam to do so. When Lucas saw the marks on Sam's arms, concern washed over his features.

"Did you do that to yourself?" The man asked pointing to Sam's wrist, and Sam nodded mutely. "Why?"

"It was my fault." Sam answered quietly as they started moving.

"What was?" Lucas asked as they walked through the forest, over the trail the werewolf had brought Sam.

"Everything." Sam's voice was broken and small, so Luke decided not to push the subject, just keeping quiet. They kept moving, Sam's breath growing labored, and they could hear far off movements coming from both directions. Sam knew that one of them was Dean, but the way the world was fogging in around him, he couldn't tell which was which.

"What did you say?" Lucas asked as they walked. When Sam looked at him quizzically, eyes glazed with fever, Lucas said; "You were just talking, something about a man named Dean being near."

Sam didn't know that he had said the words aloud, but that didn't stop him from repeating them. "Dean, my brother; he was coming after me," he paused, gritting his teeth through a wave of pain, sweat pouring from his brow. "He has to be one of the people moving through the woods. If you find him, he can help." Sam tried to make it through another spasm of pain, but the blackness that he had been fighting, finally engulfed him.

* * *

Lucas caught Sam as he fell, feeling the heat pouring from the younger man's skin as he grabbed him. Luke put Sam's arm around his shoulders and put his arms around the man's waist, careful not to injure him anymore than he already was. He half dragged, half carried Sam the same way they had been going, over the tramped down path.

There was movement in the bushes in front of where Luke and Sam were on the path. Luke tensed, and a man walked out of the bushes, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the man dragging an unconscious Sam.

"Sammy!" Dean breathed, moving to Sam's side, not even noticing the man that was holding him.

The man backed up with Sam in tow and Dean looked up to him. "Who are you?" The man asked, and Dean smiled, knowing the man was just trying to protect Sam, but the smile didn't reach his eyes, the concern for Sam marring his features.

"I'm Dean, Sam's brother. I've been tracking him all day. What happened to him?" Dean asked, as he saw the relief go through the man standing before him.

"There was this man, a werewolf I think, if I have my mythology correct... Anyway he kidnapped me about a week ago, and has been torturing me ever since." Dean took in the man's appearance and nodded, signaling the man to continue. "The man came back today carrying Sam. He looked pretty bad when he brought him in, a large gash over his eye, but then he dropped him to the ground, and I heard a crack, I think there might be some internal bleeding along with a couple broken ribs. He also has a high fever, we have to get him to the hospital soon, or he could die." Dean's face grew more concerned with every ailment the man listed. "I'm Lucas Michaels by the way."

Dean nodded and said, "Dean Winchester." Dean started to check Sam over and looked up to the man who was still keeping his brother standing. "We have to get out of here," he said, hearing movement coming from the direction Sam and Lucas had come from, "it's coming. We'll be able to move faster if I carry Sam", Dean said, "it wouldn't be the first time." He added low enough for Lucas not to be able to hear.

Dean lifted Sam into his arms, surprised that his brother weighed so little. He didn't have time to dwell on the fact as the sounds came nearer. Lucas took off, and Dean went after him, carrying Sam, his brother only giving little grunts of pain every time his ribs were jarred. It was one of these times that Dean noticed the cuts adorning his brother's wrist, and he knew that Sam had done that to himself. '_Oh Sammy,' _Dean thought looking at his little brother, _'We are so having a talk about what happened, later.'_

The sounds stopped all of the sudden, and Dean was about to turn around and see what happened when a heavy body collided with his own, and shoved him down on top of Sam. Dean looked up to find himself staring into the yellow eyes of a werewolf.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Review and I will update ASAP!

Ana


	5. Let the darkness take you

**Strike Three...**

**Summary: **Sam is having trouble dealing with the powers that were bestowed on him. Dean tries to help, but seems to be hurting Sam more than helping him. Finally Sam has enough of Dean's shit, and takes off to clear his head. Little does he know that what dad always taught him, should have come in handy, he should have paid attention to what goes bump in the night.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural, Jensen Ackles, or Jared Padelecki... I own the plot, but I make no money on this story, only pleasure in my sadistic ways.

**Warning: **There is violence, and this story has self-harm... If you do not like, please don't read! For those who can handle this story, please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Let the darkness take you...**

Dean looked up into the blazing yellow eyes, and fear crept into him, but he squashed the feeling back down as soon as it had surfaced. There was a small whimper from under him, and he looked down to see Sam with his fever glazed up boring up into his own. He saw Sam's eyes dart to the werewolf, and fear blossom in their depths.

Dean got off of Sam; never breaking eye contact with the werewolf, but giving his brother's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. The werewolf made the first move as he and Dean stood in a stand off. He tried to lunge at Dean, but Dean bent to the side, and pushed him away. The werewolf went flying to the side, into a tree and as he stood up, he transformed into his human form.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, seeing the man's eyes stayed the same throughout the wolf to human transformation.

"My name is Gavin Sinders, and I am a guilt demon as well as a werewolf." The man practically bowed, and Dean stared at him with a mixture of awe and disgust. Gavin smirked at Dean's awestruck expression, the disgust was well hidden in the pools of hazel.

Dean moved his position, to stand protectively in front of Sam, who was struggling to his feet; and started to reach discretely for his gun. "What do you want with my brother?" Dean asked, his voice hard, and it did the trick, bringing Gavin's attention to his face; keeping it off of Sam, and the hand that was reaching for the gun.

Dean had the handle of the gun in his hand, and Gavin's attention was still on his face; and it was all Dean could do not to smirk at the unsuspecting ass. His arm twitches and before he even knew that Gavin had seen him move, the man is on him, taking him down to the ground with one well aimed lunge.

The gun slid across the ground, and Dean's wrist snapped back painfully under his weight. He couldn't suppress a groan that came out of his mouth, and heard a whimper from Sam, who he had tripped over when Gavin had slammed into him. He stood up, holding his wrist protectively in front of him, it was already black with bruising, and had already started swelling painfully.

Lucas grabbed the gun as it slid away from Dean and aimed it carefully at Gavin, pulling the trigger when he had a shot. The bullet pierced Gavin's shoulder, and the man howled with rage, and pain. He ran, after giving them looks that told them he would be back for them; lingering his gaze on Sam for the longest time, as if to say, he would come back especially for him.

Lucas helped Dean to stand, and the brother helped Sam to stand, letting his brother lean heavily on him. Dean was afraid for Sam, he was really sick, and badly injured, if they didn't get him to a hospital soon, he could die, and there was no way they would make it in time to save Sam if they walked.

Dean sighed and took out his cell, dialing his father's number; the number he had given the brothers before leaving them after they had fought off the shadow demons. The man picked up the phone after six rings, and Dean was so grateful that he had actually answered, that he almost forgot why he had called the man, _almost._

"Hello?" The man asked, and Dean could hear the weariness in his father's voice.

"Dad, it's Dean." Dean held his breath, as he heard the sharp intake of breath by his father on the other end of the line.

"Are you okay son? Sam?" He asked after a moment, the questions coming in quick succession.

"Not doin' so good here dad. I think my wrist is broken, and Sammy is all kinds of messed up. Got a high fever, broken ribs, probably a concussion and internal bleeding too." He waited for his father to take in the information, and added, "Do you have any friends in Hebron, New Hampshire, dad? Someone that can get us out of the woods and fast, because Sammy isn't going to last that much longer." Dean was desperate, and he knew his father could tell by the emotion in the tone of his voice.

"Yeah, I'll call him, and have him triangulate your signal. I'll wait for you at the hospital." His father said, and was about to hang up when Dean cut in.

"Dad, tell him to come armed. We have a werewolf that used to be a guilt demon on our asses. We pissed him off pretty good too!" Dean tried to make his tone light, but his father could tell the situation was serious, and gave his consent that he would tell his friend about the extra challenges; and then after they knew that Sammy was alright, they would go after the werewolf, hunting him down together.

"Bye dad." His words were answered by the dial tone, and he flipped the cell closed, leaving the phone on so the man could get a signal from it.

They started walking, both Lucas and Dean supporting Sam, because Dean was hurt, and though he would never admit it, he couldn't carry Sam by himself with a bum arm. They walked for about an hour when the sound of a helicopter cut into the unusual silence of the forest. The copter landed in a small clearing, and the men in it started running toward the group, while armed men covered them.

When the medics had Sam secured on a stretcher, they came back for Dean and Lucas, to help the two get to the helicopter. They got Lucas on board, and just as Dean was about to get on, a blurred figure tackled him to the ground; forcing him to put weight on his bad arm, and a small cry left his mouth as he felt the broken bones rub together.

There was a shot and the figure moved off of him, and ran for the sanctuary of the woods. Dean was helped off the ground, and supported back to the copter. He passed out as soon as they reached the doors, and let himself be lost in the darkness.

* * *

A/N: I hated this chapter no matter how many time I wrote it, and it appeared my computer did too, because it wouldn't accept the disk it was saved on. 

Sorry it took so long, and please review.

Love Yah'all!

Ana


	6. Darkness Becomes You

I know that it has been too long since my last update and i am really sorry, but blame it on the damn computer who deleted this chapter like ten times, even though I had already edited it five times!

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: Darkness Becomes You**

_I was young but I wasn't naive  
I watched helpless as he turned around to leave  
And still I have the pain I have to carry  
A past so deep that even you could not bury if you tried_

Dean awoke to find his father standing next to the window, peering out of it as if it were the most interesting thing that he had ever seen. His mind was still fogged up on what had happened, and whey he was in a hospital. _The hospital,_ he realised with a start; looking around the room, noticing the white walls, the beeping heart monitor, and the almost overwhelming sterile smell.

"How you doing Dean?" His father asked as he walked over to his son, hearing his breathing deepen and speed up as he woke.

"I'm okay," Dean said and with a jerk, he realised that Sam was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Sammy?" He asked, his voice laced with concern for his little brother.

"He's still in surgery, there was severe internal damage," John said and then seeing Dean's look he added, "It's only been a couple of hours since they brought you, Sam and the doctor in." Dean looked relieved that he hadn't been unconscious for that long, but he was also worried about Sam.

"When did you get here?" Dean asked, trying to change the subject and get his mind off of Sammy.

"I got here about the same time that you and your brother arrived. The men that picked you up told my friend that you were attacked when they were trying to get you to the hospital. Was it the werewolf?" Dean nodded in response, the question bringing him back to the topic of the fight and how bad Sam had looked when they were out in the woods.

"Yeah I think so. Sam was already on the copter and so was Lucas," when John looked confused as to who Lucas was Dean added, "he's the doctor that was with Sam and me when we were brought in. I don't really remember what happened after that. There was a blurry figure coming at me, and it felt like I was drugged or something, because my reflexes were slowed and I couldn't move fast enough to get out of the way. Anyway the damn thing slammed into me and after that there was a bang and then I don't remember anything but blackness."

John nodded as his son told him what had happened, listening to him intently. He saw the uneasy look cross over Dean's face a minute later when Dean remembered something that had happened, but it looked like he didn't know how to tell him. "Dean, son what is it? what's wrong?" John asked, and saw the conflicted look come over Dean's face, before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Dad, Sam's been cutting himself," he saw darkness sweep over his father's features, but pressed on none the less. "He's been acting different lately, waking up early, taking these long walks before the sun's even up; and he's been spending a lot of time in the bathroom, especially after nightmares that seem to wake him every night." He paused looking as if he was lost, and trying to find the right words, but when he couldn't he said, "Dad I don't know what to do for him."

"We'll figure it out Dean. Even if we have to beat it out of him, we'll help him, and find out what's been hurting him so badly, we'll figure it out." His father's voice was strong, but Dean could see the hurt and hesitation in his eyes.

"Even if we have to have a chick flick moment?" Dean asked, looking absolutely disgusted at the idea.

"Yep Dean, even if we have to have a chick flick; we'll help Sammy." John laughed at Dean's expression, knowing that his son was the dictionary meaning of the word macho and that he hated to talk about his feelings. The problem was that he knew if Sam wanted to hide something, he would fight tooth and nail to do it; and John knew that his son wasn't going to want to talk about what was happening to him; but John would fight tooth and nail to help either one of his sons.

After all this time  
I never thought we'd be here  
Never thought we'd be here  
When my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you more than you'll ever know  
A part of me died when I let you go

* * *

Gavin Sinders walked through the halls of the hospital, trying to keep the disgust of the sanitizing smell off his mind. His face looked serene to anyone who walked by him, and everyone who walked by him smiled for some unknown reason. His mind was full of thoughts of torturing the youngest Winchester though, blood thirsty thoughts in every right.; and he outwardly smirked at the thought, just a small quirk of his lips, but it was enough to send a shiver down anyone's spine when it was added to the evil glint in his eyes. 

Gavin tried to take his thoughts off of the ache in his shoulder and right abdomen. Being shot twice in the span of a couple hours did nothing to make his mood better, but he knew that they would heal quickly, knew that they already had mostly. Leaving only a dark pink scar in each place and a severe ache in both places. He could deal with the pain though, knowing that he wouldn't have to wait too long before he could feast, both for his demon side and his werewolf side.

He decided that it would probably be best to go after the doctor first, after all he had suffered the longest out of the three men that he had hurt. He had a really good time torturing the doctor after he had found out what the man had done, and even though the man should have held no guilt for what had happened, he had plenty to go around, and Gavin had found it absolutely delightful to play with the man's mind.

Gavin had been operating on a young girl. The girl had been only sixteen, and the man was supposed to take out a cancerous tumor from the girl's chest, but when he had gotten to the point that he was cutting it out of the girl, he had hit a newly formed artery, not having seen it and the girl had bled out. The family hadn't blamed him but the man had enough blame on himself to go around.

Gavin smiled as he walked into the man's room, seeing the man asleep in the bed and the heart monitor beeping steadily. He walked steadily closer to the man's bed, and as if the man could sense something wrong in the room, he flinched in his sleep. Gavin smirked and placed his hands on the man's temples. The man instantly tensed and opened his eyes.

Seeing Gavin there, Lucas started to raise his hands to push the man away from him, fear taking over him, but there was also an anger simmering in his veins at the man who had held him captive for so long. His hands never reached Gavin's, as a searing pain burst through his mind, and words formed through the pain.

'It's your fault she's dead. You're supposed to be the expert, and yet you cut the wrong thing and she bled out, it's all your fault. It should have been you!'

The mantra played over and over in his head, and he started to repeat the words along with the voice in his head. Lucas' eyes rolled back and he seized, the pain in his mind and the shock of all the voices knowing that it was his fault the girl had died, finally getting to him. Lucas was dead in less than a minute, an overload of his brain.

The demon's hunger in Gavin was quenched and the werewolf in him told him to feed. He quickly transformed into the animal that inhabited him, fur rippling over firm muscles and teeth extending. He opened his mouth wide and fed on the doctor, not even caring that he was in a hospital and with the man flat lining the doctors would be swarming in the room in a matter of moments.

As soon as the footsteps sounded in the hall. Gavin let his quarry be and ran to the window. With one final look at the mangled body, and a wolf grin, he jumped out the window, landing on his feet, and took off running before the door to the man's room was even opened. He kept running deep into the night, knowing that he would be back soon, and that he would then feast on the guilt ridden soul of the young Samuel Winchester…

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you liked the chapter and the song was generously supplied by Lifehouse… It's name is blind, listen to the song I can guarantee it's a good song… 


	7. The Calm Before The Storm

**Strike Three...**

**Summary: **Sam is having trouble dealing with the powers that were bestowed on him. Dean tries to help, but seems to be hurting Sam more than helping him. Finally Sam has enough of Dean's shit, and takes off to clear his head. Little does he know that what dad always taught him, should have come in handy, he should have paid attention to what goes bump in the night.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural, Jensen Ackles, or Jared Padelecki... I own the plot, but I make no money on this story, only pleasure in my sadistic ways.

**Warning: **There is violence, and this story has self-harm... If you do not like, please don't read! For those who can handle this story, please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Calm Before The Storm**

Dean, leaning on his father, walked into Sam's room, only minutes after the doctor had told them that he was going to be alright, when he woke up. There was only one problem with the fact that the doctor had told them; Sam had hit his head pretty hard, and the doctors didn't know when he would wake up, it could be minutes, hours, days, weeks, or even months before Sam woke, and Dean just hoped that Sam wouldn't go for a big impression and opt for months.

Dean and John walked over by Sam, and John helped Dean sit in the chair that was by Sam's bed. He grabbed his brother's cool hand, and reached up with his broken wrist to stroke the strands of hair that had fallen into Sam's face away. Sam was pale, and now that Dean was looking, he could see the dark circles under his brother's eyes.

John laid his hand on Dean's shoulder, and motioned towards Sam's arm, and Dean sighed knowing what he meant. Dean carefully turned Sam's wrist towards them, showing the crisscrossing marks marring the pale skin. John's face hardened and Dean knew that though he wasn't mad at Sam, he was mad, and he hoped that Sam didn't wake up right now so that he didn't see their father's face. Sam had enough problems at the moment, and he didn't need to think that their father was angry at him.

"Don't let Sammy see your anger Dad." Dean's voice was low, a warning, but to any normal person it would just sound like he was trying to state a simple fact.

Dean felt his father move, and he looked up to see John look at him. "I'm not mad at Sammy, and don't worry, he won't see it, but I am angry." John's voice was hard, and Dean felt the hand in his stiffen, and realized that Sam had heard what their father had said, or at least part of it.

"'M sorry," Sam mumbled, and turned his head away from them, tears glistening in the sleep murky eyes. Dean felt Sam try to pull away and held his hand steadily.

"Sam?" Dean tried and when his brother didn't acknowledge him Dean said, "Sammy look at me." Sam turned to him, and Dean felt his chest tighten at the sight of the tears and fear in his brother's eyes. "Sammy, we're not mad at you-" Dean started, but Sam interrupted him.

"You don't have to baby me Dean, I know you want to leave. It's okay, everyone leaves, I'm used to it, so don't try to let me off easy, I can take it." Sam's voice sounded so young and Dean's chest tightened a little more.

"Sammy, no, I don't want to leave, where did you get that idea?" Dean asked, and Sam looked shocked at the news.

"But the shape-shifter said... And then I shot you at the asylum, and you are always saving me. Why would you want to stay anywhere near me; I'm such a screw up, I even led you into May's trap, God how could I be so stupid, it's a wonder you're still here." Sam whispered and Dean felt the hand on his shoulder clench. He looked up to see his father, almost in tears; and realized that the man probably felt that Sam's problem was his fault.

"Sammy," his father's voice was soft, and sounded so concerned and full of fear; that one word filled with so much emotion, that Sam looked up at him with worry. "You are not a screw up, and your definitely not stupid. You know Shape-Shifters lie, and Dean told me about the Asylum, it wasn't your fault, the man was screwing with your head; and as for May, you couldn't have known that it was a trap; you were just doing what you were taught." John had moved to Sam's other side while talking; and was gripping his hand warmly; knowing that Sam needed him, and he wasn't about to let his son down; not after he had done it so much already.

"But, it's my fault that mom and Jessica are dead, how could you want to be near a murderer?" Sam asked, his voice sincere and John felt his heart clench tightly in his chest.

"Sam, you are not a murderer! Your mother loved you, and wanted to protect, her death was no one's fault but the demon who killed her. As for Jessica she loved you too, and you weren't even there when the demon got her." John's voice was strong, and he put all of his belief into them, but still Sam looked skeptical.

"But I knew that she was going to die. I dreamt about her death for days before it happened. I should have been there, I could have stopped it, she should still be alive, I could have stopped it, it should have been me!" Tears spilled down Sam cheeks and his shoulders shook. John pulled his son to him, and hugged him tightly.

Sam's body shook with sobs, and John just tightened his grip when the sobs got stronger. "Sam, it's okay, you couldn't have stopped it, and no it shouldn't have been you." Sam's shoulders shook in his arms, and Sam had his arms wrapped around his body tightly, pinned in between the two of them. "Shh, Sammy; it'll be okay, we'll get through this, and we will kill the son of a bitch that killed Jessica and your mother; you hear me?" John asked, but Sam didn't answer, the sobs still shaking through him.

John held Sam through the sobs, even when he still shook, but no tears would accompany the spasms. He looked over to Dean while holding Sam, and saw that his oldest had fallen asleep, the pain and fatigue he felt finally getting to be too much. Sam finally stopped and John looked down to see that his youngest had fallen asleep. He smiled sadly remembering the last time he had held Sam until he had fallen asleep.

* * *

"_Daddy?" A small voice came from the doorway. John looked up to see a six year old Sam standing in the doorway looking at him, fear etched into his face and eyes._

"_What is it Sammy?" John asked as he walked over to his son._

"_Daddy, there's something in my closet." Sam's voice had been full of fear and John could see the small boy shaking. _

_John had sat Sam down in his bed and gave him a gun while he went to check out his room. The spirit that had been in Sam's closet was long gone when John had entered the room, and he sighed, knowing that they would have to do an exorcism on the house before leaving again._

_John walked back to his room, and saw Sam sitting in the same place he had left him, the gun looking huge in his small hands. He walked over to Sam, and took the gun from the scared boy. "Sammy, the things gone, you can go back to your room now." John had said, taking the boy's hand._

_Sam had shook his head fearfully, eyes wide; "Can I stay with you tonight Daddy?" Sam asked, his eyes still wide and John hadn't had the heart to tell the boy no._

"_Okay Sammy, but this is the last time okay?" Sam had nodded, and John sighed, taking the boy into his arms, and holding him until he fell asleep, after whispering a small, "I love you daddy," and then drifting off himself a few moments later, with an, "I love you too Sammy."

* * *

_

Sam had gone to Dean whenever he had nightmares or there was something that had scared him after that; he had never gone back to John, keeping his word. Now looking down at the man in his arms, he almost wished that he had never told Sammy not to come to him, if only he had been more open to the boy, he might not be so self destructive now.

* * *

Gavin watched the scene from outside the room, and laughed to himself. All three of the Winchesters were so guilt ridden, he could just live off of them. If he fed from them, he would be sustained for years to come, and the thought excited him. He knew he had to wait to go after them, and get them alone, but it was so hard for him to wait, when they were right there and so full of guilt...

'_Soon,'_ he thought, looking them over, but especially at Sam, '_Soon I will have you, and your won't know what hit you...'

* * *

_

A/N: So what did you think? Please review!


	8. Carpathians and Dragonseekers

**Strike Three...**

**Summary: **Sam is having trouble dealing with the powers that were bestowed on him. Dean tries to help, but seems to be hurting Sam more than helping him. Finally Sam has enough of Dean's shit, and takes off to clear his head. Little does he know that what dad always taught him, should have come in handy, he should have paid attention to what goes bump in the night.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural, Jensen Ackles, or Jared Padelecki... Nor do I own Rafael De La Cruz or Colby Jansen, or Carpathians, they belong to Christine Feehan... I own the plot, but I make no money on this story, only pleasure in my sadistic ways.

**Warning: **There is violence, and this story has self-harm... If you do not like, please don't read! For those who can handle this story, please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

**Carpathians-** They can be a mountain range, but they are also a vampire like creature. They feed on blood to survive and only to survive, not killing the people that they feed off of. They hunt vampires, killing them, even if they had once been family, because the darkness had taken them, and they kill for fun, not survival. They protect, though the people they protect don't know of them, and without them, the world would surrender to darkness.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Carpathians and Dragonseekers**

It was two days after Sam had been admitted to the hospital and Dean was walking down the hall, heading to Sam's room, sighing deeply about the news he had just heard. It was going to be hard telling Sam that the man who had saved his life, Lucas, was dead. Taking a deep breath he walked into Sam's room, seeing his brother sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed, and talking to their father as they waited for Dean so they could leave the hospital.

Seeing Dean walk in looking so sorrowful, Sam immediately turned his attention to his older brother, not listening to what his father was saying. "Dean?" Sam asked, and John turned around to look at his oldest son; already knowing he was there, but not knowing why he looked so... _down._

"Sammy," Dean said looking at his brother, and Sam knew from the look in his eyes that whatever he was going to tell him was not going to be good. "Lucas, the doctor that saved you in the cave, he's dead." Dean said and gave Sam a minute to process the information before he continued, "He was found mauled in his hospital room yesterday morning, and the police said that the only time they have seen anything so gruesome was when that girl went missing, and her boyfriend was killed. You know the one that said she had seen a werewolf?" Dean saw Sam's face go blank and knew that he had told him the news too soon.

Anger and sorrow swirled in Sam's mind, and his emotions started to take over him. He could hear Dean and their father trying to talk to him, but the words wound in his mind with everything else, and dissipated just as soon as they were said. Everything wound tight in him, and Sam's hands started to shake.

Dean watched as his brother shook and knew something was going to happen at any moment. Everything around the room started to shake, and Dean could see a fire light in Sam's eyes. John looked back and forth from Sam to Dean not knowing what to do, and seeing that Dean was trying to comfort Sam, telling him to calm down before his power got the better of him.

Wait a minute... _power?_

John watched as everything that wasn't attached to the floor started to rise into the air, including the hospital bed, taking Sam with it. He had a sudden feeling of weightlessness and knew that something bad was going to happen.

Dean looked straight at him, and the stark fear in his eyes was almost overwhelming. Dean looked back to Sam, and said; "C'mon Sammy, you have to calm down." His voice was full of fear, but there was no reaction from Sam, and that in itself was something that John had never seen happen. Seeing a sudden wave of guilt wash over Dean's face, John knew that the next words that Dean spoke might break Sam, but didn't move to stop him. "Sam, stop acting like Max, you're going to kill all of us if you don't control yourself!" There was a sharp gasp from Sam at the words, and everything glass in the room shattered.

Dean and John ducked, trying to stop the glass from hitting them. Sam never moved anything except for his head, and the knowledge in the too old eyes, even as the flying debris hit him was almost too much for Dean and John to handle. Sam only spoke two words, but the words were filled with everything he didn't say. "I know."

John and Dean watched, too stunned to move as Sam walked out the door. They made to follow him and try to stop him, Dean yelling; "Sam what are you going to do?"

Sam turned to him, his eyes changing to an opaque color, and said; "I'm gonna kill him, and you can't stop me." His voice was monotone, but harsh, and Dean couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine.

"Sam, I won't stop you, just let me come with you; I can help." Dean's voice was almost pleading, and Sam gave a sharp nod and Dean ran to catch up with him. John tried to follow, but an invisible force stopped him, and he pounded against a wall that he couldn't see, but knew his son had erected.

"Samuel Brian Winchester! Let me out this instant!" John yelled and Sam stopped, the wall falling, but that was the only indication that he had heard his father, as he and Dean started walking again. Their walk was brisk, and they were already halfway to the car, by the time John ran out the doors. They got in the car, and waited for John; but just as he closed the door, Dean tore off; Sam telling him where to go.

Sam knew that the adrenaline racing through his veins was the only reason that he wasn't hurting at the moment, and he just hoped that it kept going until Gavin Sinders was dead. The name was foul in his mind, and he knew that he was going to enjoy killing the man, especially if he received some help from old friends.

"Dean find a motel." Sam said, his voice monotone, and he felt Dean's eyes on him, so he looked over to his brother, his eyes wary, and Dean nodded.

"What's going on Sammy?" Dean asked, a few minutes later when he had pulled in at a motel with a vacancy sign.

"You always wanted to know what my friends were like." Sam said, his voice low, and Dean nodded, though Sam hadn't been asking a question, just stating a plain fact. "Well now you're going to meet a couple of them." The way that Sam was talking, Dean didn't know if he wanted to meet Sam's friends anymore.

"Okay." That was the only answer Dean could think of, and when he looked in the rearview mirror, he saw that his father had on a curious expression, also wanting to know what Sam was talking about, and how some of his friends could help them out in a jam. Why they would even need help, it was only one werewolf, and they had handled more than that alone before.

"There's more than one," Sam stated, as if having read Dean's thoughts. Dean and their father stared at him, dumbstruck and Sam got out of the car, grabbing a fake idea and credit card from the glove compartment, and said; "I'll get us a room." He walked away toward the motel office, praying that Dean or his father wouldn't follow him; and ask questions that he didn't want to answer.

There was a middle aged man, with graying hair at the desk in the office, and Sam smiled at him. "What can I do for you?" The man asked, his tone and smile friendly, but there was something about him that put Sam's nerves on end, and he automatically didn't like the man. He could sense something was wrong in the office, but couldn't tell what, just that the man standing in front of him had something to do with it.

"A room please." Sam was uneasy even as the man went to grab his key, and that's when Sam saw it. There was blood on the collar of the man's shirt, and from intuition Sam could tell it wasn't his. His senses screamed at him to get out of there, and he usually followed his senses, especially after he had met Rafael and Colby, the friends that he was going to call for their help.

The man walked back at him, and when he noticed Sam's look, he knew that he had been discovered. Sam watched at the man's hair turned to a wispy shade of white, and his teeth lengthened. The eyes turned a feral shade of yellow, and Sam knew that he was going to have a fight on his hands.

"_Veri!" (_blood) The man said, and Sam knew that the man had to have been born Carpathian before letting the darkness take over, and killing while he fed on blood, turning him to a vampire. The vampire lunged at him, and Sam dodged, feeling the adrenaline from before start to pump through his veins again.

Sam pushed his body to the brink, to fight the vampire, lunging and dodging, trying to take the incessant creature of the dead down. He felt another presence getting closer, no make that two presences; ones that he was familiar with; but they weren't his dad and Dean. He knew that he only had to hold on for a few more minutes, and then he would have help, in destroying the desolate creature that was trying to kill him.

The vampire lunged at him again, and Sam as tired as he was, wasn't fast enough to dodge the hit; and the vampire's shoulder hit him right in the abdomen, taking him down to the floor, and reopening the surgical wound. Pain lanced through him, and he felt a presence in his mind. '_Rafael?'_

'_Sam?' _The presence in his mind asked, and Sam was about to answer him, when clawed fingers wrapped around his neck, squeezing off his air supply, as it lifted him against the wall. The pain in his stomach, and the nails biting into his neck was making his struggles weaken; and Sam knew that if Rafael, his brother, or father didn't get there soon he wasn't going to make it long enough to take down Gavin, and that wasn't a possibility he was willing to let happen.

An invisible force that took a lot of Sam's energy, pushed the vampire back into the counter, breaking it. The creature came at him again, and Sam forced his arm up, and started saying a ritual that he had never heard before, and didn't know he knew. The vampire moved away from him, letting him go, and Sam landed on one knee, though he kept saying the ritual.

The screech that came out of the vampire was deafening, and he felt the presences of Rafael and Colby enter the office, and he stopped, the power that he had been using, draining him; adding to the weakness from the pain. He saw Colby coming at him, and Rafael go straight to the Vampire, ripping it's heart out, and calling for lightning to incinerate the blackened heart, before it could go back to it's owner.

Rafael came to him, and as the Carpathian hunter helped him up, there was an unexpected pain searing up his arm. Sam hissed at the pain, and looked at his arm to see what was wrong, while Rafael helped him stand by putting Sam's arm around his shoulders. Colby looked at him, when he hissed, and saw where he was looking and all three of them gasped as a mark appeared on his arm.

Rafael looked at him, as if seeing him for the first time, "You're a Dragonseeker?" There was awe in his voice, and Sam looked at him startled, and Rafael turned to Colby. Colby look awestricken as well, and she looked at Sam with tears in her eyes.

"You're part of my family." Her voice was a whisper, and Sam looked at her curiously. "I am a Dragonseeker also, she showed him her hip, where the same mark was shown, and Sam gasped.

"Why didn't it show up before?" He asked, meaning the mark.

"The mark hides itself from what it thinks is danger, and only shows when the timing is right. I guess we were meant to know now that we were family." Colby was gentle as she fingered the mark, and Sam's skin tingled as she slid her fingers over it. Coming to a conclusion she said, "I think your mother is my mother, I think we're siblings. This has to be why I felt so connected to you when we first met." Sam nodded knowing she was probably right, but not knowing what to say to her.

Weariness and pain over swept him and he swayed as the door opened, admitting Dean and his father. Rafael tightened his grip when he felt him sway, and looked at Sam, concerned for his welfare. Dean's voice wafted through the air as he saw the man holding his brother upright. "Who are you?" He growled at the red haired, emerald eyed woman, and the tall dark hair and dark eyed man.

"Dean it's okay, they're who I was going to call." Sam's voice was tired and weak, but he continued and said, "Colby's family." Dean knew that he didn't mean figuratively and his jaw dropped.

"Hello John," Colby said, and John smiled at her. She went over and hugged the man. "I'm sorry about what happened to mom." She whispered and John smiled at her.

"Me too." He said and she squeezed him once more and let go.

"Rafael we have to heal Sam." She said and he nodded, laying Sam down on the ground, and Colby went over and knelt next to him.

With Rafael's help, she separated herself from her body and went into Sam's healing it from the inside out. She healed all of his wounds, the ones from that night and the ones from a few nights before. When she was done, she pulled back into her own body, and found herself swaying with weariness. Rafael went over to her and sat behind her, so she could lean on his chest, and rest.

"What did Sammy mean, when he said you were family?" Dean asked, looking at Colby, but it was John who answered him.

"You mother is her mother," he said quietly and Dean looked stunned.

"Sorry to break up the family moment, but I don't like sappy stories," a voice said from the door, and Sam's attention snapped to the man in the doorway. He stood up and electricity crackled around him.

His voice was dark and he uttered one word, "Gavin…"

* * *

A/N: Review and I will love you forever! Hope you all liked it! 


	9. Thou Art My Enemy

**Strike Three...**

**Summary: **Sam is having trouble dealing with the powers that were bestowed on him. Dean tries to help, but seems to be hurting Sam more than helping him. Finally Sam has enough of Dean's shit, and takes off to clear his head. Little does he know that what dad always taught him, should have come in handy, he should have paid attention to what goes bump in the night.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural, Jensen Ackles, or Jared Padelecki... Nor do I own Rafael De La Cruz or Colby Jansen, or Carpathians, they belong to Christine Feehan... I own the plot, but I make no money on this story, only pleasure in my sadistic ways.

**Warning: **There is violence, and a lot of foul language, also in some chapters there is self harm... If you do not like, please don't read! For those who can handle this story, please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Thou Art My Enemy**

Sam struggled to hold in the power and emotions that were trying to overwhelm him. The air crackled around him and everyone in the room took an unconscious step away from him except Colby and Rafael. Even Gavin seemed to be a little off balance at seeing the youngest Winchester so powerful; but he knew that the guilt in the man's soul was still strong and knew that if he could just lure him a bit further, out the door; he would win.

Rafael could hear the man's thoughts and tried to get to Sam and help him, but Sam didn't hear him, and there seemed to be a shield around him. He watched helplessly at the man standing in the doorway transformed into a werewolf; and the anger in Sam's soul and mind burned brighter. Rafael could see that Sam couldn't hear anyone around him, his focus was on Gavin, and Gavin only, not letting anything else distract him.

* * *

Sam's anger grew when he saw the man transform and then a grin came over his now wolf like features. He lunged at the werewolf, and his shoulder connected with the creatures midsection; the momentum carrying both of them through the door. Sam pulled back his fist and the thing that had killed the man who had saved him; the thing that had killed many people before that, and was going to kill him and his family if he didn't stop it first. 

Gavin clawed at Sam's shoulder, and rolled them over so that he was on top. He pulled the both up until they were standing, and traded blows with Sam; both trying to gain the upper hand. Gavin was fighting for his life and a meal; while Sam was fighting for his life and his family. Sam pulled up his leg and kicked Gavin in the thigh, trying to take him down. He never noticed the creatures that surrounded them both.

When Gavin saw that the vampires were surrounding them, and that they outnumbered the Winchesters and their friends, he smirked. He clawed at Sam's throat, leaving three deep cuts, oozing blood; and shoved Sam into the waiting arms of two vampires. Sam struggled to get away from the vile once dead creatures that held him; kicking out, and trying to pull his arms from their grasp; but they held him steady. A third vampire came up behind him and put its arms around Sam's neck and chest to keep him still, but still Sam struggled; especially when he saw Gavin walking toward him a malicious smile on the transforming man's face.

* * *

Dean, John, Colby and Rafael followed Sam and Gavin as he pushed them both out of the doorway. They watched Sam fight, knowing that he had to do this for himself; knowing that he had to win on his own and prove to himself that he could. When the vampires started to surround the two fighting figures, all four of them had gone into fighting mode, and they ended up splitting into groups of two. John and Rafael fought on the left side, while Dean and Colby took the vampires on the right. Dean needed Colby to incinerate the blackened hearts of the vampires, just like John needed Rafael to do the same for him. 

Dean saw Sam get his neck slashed open, and fought that much harder to get to him. He tore out the heart of a vampire and saw Colby doing the same; and she called for lightning to incinerate the writhing hearts. He led two of the vampires to his car, praying that the flare gun was still on the front seat, and saw Colby incinerate another heart. He kicked the two vampires, landing a solid hit to each of their heads, and saw what he was looking for on the front seat.

Dean reached through the open window and grabbed the flare gun and open the glove compartment getting another flare. The vampires both got to their feet and Dean snarled at them, goading them into coming closer to him. When they walked closer, Dean lit the flare, and brought the gun up. He pulled the trigger and shot one of the vampires, lighting up its whole chest not just its heart; and then he shoved the lit flare into the other vampire's chest, right into the heart and was rewarded with a piercing screech.

Dean looked up to see Colby had just killed another vampire and that there was only about five of them left between his father, Colby, Rafael and himself. He also saw that there were three vampires holding a struggling Sam, and that Gavin was headed toward his baby brother, probably looking for his next meal. Dean knew that he had to get to Sam and quick, or his little brother wasn't going to make it out of this fight alive.

* * *

Sam struggled harder as Gavin drew nearer and the vampires tightened their grip on him. '_I wonder how he got vampires to work with him.' _Sam thought, but didn't voice the thought, as he had wanted to. The arm around his neck got painfully tighter and Sam was having trouble drawing in steady breaths. He could see Dean, Colby, Rafael, and his father fighting hard, and was glad to see that there was only five vampires left other than the ones that were holding him. 

Rough, calloused, and cold hands were placed on each side of his head, thumbs under his eyes, and he looked up into the feral intensity that filled the eyes of Gavin. He felt power spiking into his head and it felt as if spears were being driven into his mind; followed closely by flashing images, and a simple mantra.

'_It's your fault, you killed them! Your FAULT!'_

_His mother was burning on the ceiling, her unseeing eyes boring into his own._

_The drops of blood splashing onto his forehead, and another pair of unseeing eyes, as Jessica bled in the flames on his ceiling._

'_Your **fault!**'_

_Lucas being mauled in his hospital room, his screams and convulsions filling the room, as Gavin looked down at him smirking._

'_All your fault!'_

_

* * *

_

Dean killed the last vampire and watched in horror as Gavin placed his hands on Sam's head. A piercing scream left Sam's mouth and filled the night air; so loud and pain filled, it tore at Dean's heart. He started to run toward Sam, feeling Rafael, Colby and his father do the same. Another scream was ripped from Sam, and Dean saw his brother start to convulse in the arms of the vampires that held him.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks at the next thing that happened. A white light started to form at Sam's forehead, and slowly grew bigger. It grew, engulfing Sam; and then Gavin and the vampires. The vampires burst and turned into nothing but ashes as soon as the light fully engulfed them. Gavin was thrown back and as he started to fall, the flagpole embedded itself into his back; killing the guilt demonic werewolf instantly.

But to Dean's horror the light didn't stop, it just kept getting bigger, forming a blast that swept through the whole town. It knocked the group to the ground, but didn't harm them, just knocking the wind out of them. Dean got up and ran to his brother when the light was gone, but Sam fell to the ground.

Sam drew his knees to his chest and started to rock back and forth. He stared straight ahead at nothing, his vision unseeing except for the images that filled his mind. Dean knelt next to him, and realized that Sam was saying something, though he didn't respond to anything. Dean got closer and heard the two words that Sam repeated over and over.

"My fault..."

* * *

A/N: What did you all think? 

Review and I will love you forever, take care... One or two more chapters I think.

Ana


	10. Swing at the Gates Of Heaven

**Strike Three...**

**Summary: **Sam is having trouble dealing with the powers that were bestowed on him. Dean tries to help, but seems to be hurting Sam more than helping him. Finally Sam has enough of Dean's shit, and takes off to clear his head. Little does he know that what dad always taught him, should have come in handy, he should have paid attention to what goes bump in the night.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural, Jensen Ackles, or Jared Padelecki... Nor do I own Rafael De La Cruz or Colby Jansen, or Carpathians, they belong to Christine Feehan... I own the plot, but I make no money on this story, only pleasure in my sadistic ways.

**Warning: **There is violence, and a lot of foul language, also in some chapters there is self harm... If you do not like, please don't read! For those who can handle this story, please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 10: _Swing at the Gates Of Heaven..._**

Rafael picked up Sam from the ground as if he weighed nothing, and took long, powerful strides towards the hotel; which now had no owner. He walked right to a door on the end, and when he found it locked; opened his mind and manipulated the device to make it open. He carried Sam over to a bed and placed him on it; watching with concern as the young man curled in on himself still rocking though he was laying down; and repeating the same phrase over and over.

"_My fault, my fault, my fault..."_

Colby watched helplessly as John went over and sat by his youngest son's side and placed a steadying hand on Sam's side. There was no reaction from the young Winchester; and Colby knew that Sam was going to stay like he was until someone helped him. She also knew that someone had to be either Rafael or herself; and knew that Rafael wasn't familiar with Sam like she was.

She walked closer to the pair that were on the bed and placed her small hand on the strong shoulder of John Winchester. He looked up at her, and she spoke four words; "Let me help him." It was a simple enough suggestion and when she used he mind to persuade him, he nodded; squeezing Sam's side, before getting up, and walking over to 'comfort' his other son. He placed one hand on Dean's shoulder, and the man nodded; taking the move for what it was; and demanding nothing more of his father.

Colby sat down in the place that John had resided in only seconds before, and placed a soothing hand on Sam's shoulder; feeling the younger man shake. She placed her hands on his head silently and he slowly uncurled from himself; facing her with unseeing eyes. She took a deep breath and looked at Rafael, who nodded, showing that he would be there for her if she needed him; and she opened her mind.

Colby separated herself from her body, and joined with Sam's mind. It was dark, the blackness around her deafening; and there was no sign of Sam; no sound or sight that he had even been there; and that fact scared her more than anything ever had. She took another deep breath to steady herself, and searched for where Sam was in his mind; trying to be as gentle as possible, knowing that she could hurt Sam more than he already was if she went too hard or fast.

She found Sam sitting in the corner of a gray room, sitting as he had been in the parking lot; his knees draw up to his chest, arms around his knees, and his head cushioned on his knees; rocking back and forth repeating the ever present mantra. She drew closer to him, her pace slow, not wanting to startle him if he looked up at her. She touched his shoulder, and gasped, falling to her knees as images flooded her mind, along with a voice repeating the same thing that Sam had been saying non stop.

'_It's your fault, you killed them! Your FAULT!'_

_Their mother was burning on the ceiling, her unseeing eyes boring into both of theirs._

_The drops of blood splashing onto Sam's forehead, and another pair of unseeing eyes, as Jessica bled in the flames on his ceiling._

'_Your **fault!**'_

_Lucas being mauled in his hospital room, his screams and convulsions filling the room, as Gavin looked down at him smirking._

'_All your fault!'_

She pulled away from him with another gasp, and for the first time since Gavin had planted the images and mantra into his head, Sam looked at her. He actually saw something other than the repeating images that bombarded him and made guilt build and gnaw at his heart and soul. She saw the pain and the guilt in his almost opaque eyes, and she shivered; never before had she seen so much built up emotion in one person, and it was tearing him apart. He was her half-brother, related to her by their mother, a powerful witch and foreseer, and dammit she was going to help him if it killed her. He was blood and she didn't let her blood down... She would fight with his subconscious until the her younger _brother,_ believed that nothing that had happened with his mother, girlfriend, or the man that had saved him, had been his fault.

As she thought a bright mark filled their combined minds, and Colby recognized it as soon as it had appeared, gasping as she looked back at Sam. The mark was that of their mother's family, the Dragonseekers, and unless the person in their family was the most powerful alive, and the true heir of the family, and was in need of great help mentally or physically; it would not show. She had read about it, but had never actually seen the mark appear; and after speaking to Rafael telepathically, she knew it had shown up in the room, and he was just as awed by it and Sam as she was.

Colby looked over to Sam, and knew that he had read her thoughts, as he looked at the mark almost mesmerized by the sheer beauty of it. He knew that it was here for him, and knew that the family, the ones alive and the ones passed on were trying to help him with his problems, even though they knew nothing of him; nor he of them. The mark changed in color and size, turning a midnight blue color as it shrunk in size and moved towards Sam's arm. Sam moved his arm out in front of him, and watched the mark overlapped his other one, and glowed on his forearm.

Warm and reassuring feelings entered Sam and Colby's mind, thanking Colby for the help that she was trying to give to Sam, and telling Sam that he should hold no guilt for that which was no fault of his own. Another bright light erupted in Sam's mind, and unknowingly to Sam and Colby, it appeared in the room also, almost blinding all of its occupants. When the light receded, it left an apparition of Mary Winchester, Sam and Colby's mother. She turned and looked directly at Sam, the warmth in her eyes, making him feel better as soon as she looked upon him.

"Mom?" Sam whispered, his voice not but a whisper, and tears glistened in his eyes. The room around him started to show, along with the people in it, but Sam saw nothing else but his mother, the one that he had never really met, but loved almost above everything else in his life.

"Sam," she said, her voice gentle and gliding over him like the warmth of a well used quilt. She walked over and Colby moved from her spot, letting her mother take her seat, knowing that Sam needed her more than she did at the moment. Even though Mary Winchester was only a spirit, as her hand stroked over Sam's cheek, he felt the feather of a touch and almost broke down at the feel of it; almost remembering what it had felt like when he had been nothing more than a baby and his mother was still alive. "Sammy my son, why do you feel responsible for my death? It was not your fault my beautiful son, I chose to protect you, and given the chance I would do it again, maybe even sooner than I had, when I first felt that you were in danger."

"But-" Sam started, but was cut off by a gentle voice and the touch of a finger to his lips that he well knew and wasn't his mother. Sam turned and looked at the other beautiful blond, that had been the love of his life, and had gotten him through a lot of tough times. "Jess?" He asked, his voice hoarse and breaking, as tears actually did spill down his cheeks at the sight of the love that he had lost, the one that he could have saved, had he stayed at home, and had told her what he had saw in his dreams. He probably could have killed the thing that had killed his mother if he had stayed, but he had left and his girlfriend had joined the list of people that the demon had killed. Max's mom, Sam's mother, Jess... and maybe countless others that he didn't know about.

As if sensing his thoughts, Jess lifted his hand and pushed a kiss to his palm, and her voice was soft as she spoke words of love and reassurance to her love. "Sammy, I love you my hero. You saved me twice already, there was nothing that you could have done about the monster that took us. You saved me from the demons in my mind, just as I am trying to do for you, and when the car crashed, though you had a concussion and broken leg, you pulled me out and saved me, causing pain to yourself, you loved me and I loved you, it was enough. You needed to search with Dean for your father, and you had no way of knowing that the dreams were going to come true. If you had stayed with me, the demon would have got what it wanted. It would have killed or taken you, like it had tried to do before, and I am grateful that it didn't. Sam what happened to me and your mother was not your fault, and neither was the death of that man. The man saved you and you feel guilty when you should not. His death was no fault other than the demon that killed him; just as our deaths weren't." Sam nodded, feeling a weight that he didn't know had been there lift from his chest.

As Jess was talking to him, Mary had talked to Dean, John and Colby, to tell them what she had not had the chance to say before she had died. She thanked Rafael for taking such good care of Colby, and welcomed him to her family with a good heart, which he thanked her for. He told her that he was honored she would accept a man like him into her family, to which she responded that any man who would protect, love and cherish Colby as he did; was welcome in her family, as Jess had been for Sam.

Jess stayed with Sam the entire time, not wanting to give up any time that she had with him to spend with anyone else, and that was one of the reasons that she and Mary got along. Both loved Sam, and both would do anything to protect him, as the had proven when the demon had taken both their lives. Though Sam had been hurt over their deaths, they would rather see him hurt then dead, or captive and that was a formed bond between them, that held strong as they watched over the family that they had left behind. Jess had no siblings and her parents had died in her senior year of High School, so Sam and his family had been her family. There had been nothing that she wouldn't do for them, and when Sam had needed her, she had risen to the occasion and given up her life to save his.

When they had to leave, Jess told Sam to fall in love and that she would see him at the gates of heaven when he had lived a long and happy life.

Sam's voice had been low and full of emotion when he had responded to her with, "I will meet you there, and we will swing at the gates of heaven, just like you always said we would." She gave him a kiss and left along with Mary, leaving everyone in the room feeling better about themselves.

_Swing at the gates of heaven my love... I will see you again..._

_

* * *

_

A/N: What do you think? Only the epilogue left... hope you liked it.


	11. Epilogue

**Strike Three...**

**Summary: **Sam is having trouble dealing with the powers that were bestowed on him. Dean tries to help, but seems to be hurting Sam more than helping him. Finally Sam has enough of Dean's shit, and takes off to clear his head. Little does he know that what dad always taught him, should have come in handy, he should have paid attention to what goes bump in the night.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, Jensen Ackles, or Jared Padelecki... Nor do I own Rafael De La Cruz or Colby Jansen, or Carpathians, they belong to Christine Feehan... I own the plot, but I make no money on this story, only pleasure in my sadistic ways.

**Warning:** There is violence, and a lot of foul language, also in some chapters there is self harm... If you do not like, please don't read! For those who can handle this story, please review and tell me what you think.

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue… 4 months later**

Sam, Dean and John followed Colby and Rafael to the ranch that they shared. Colby had been intent on teaching Sam about his powers, and Dean wasn't about to leave Sam alone with people that Dean didn't really know. They may have been family, but sometimes family was worse than an enemy, and Sam had already been hurt enough in his life, he didn't need anymore added to it, especially by his flesh and blood.

Supposedly Sam was the strongest Dragonseeker in his generation, and that meant that he was the leader of the whole family, no matter if he was younger than most of his extended and nuclear family. There were only two members, soon to be three as Colby was starting to show; that were younger than Sam and they were Colby's little brother and sister, Paul and Ginny. But if Sam gave a command, all had to follow it, including his father, and any of Rafael's family, the De La Cruz had to at least take what he said into high consideration.

Sam, Dean and John had talked about Sam's problems and about the cutting, which Sam had quit doing. He now knew for a fact that non of what had happened had been his fault; and no longer blamed himself, but it had taken months to get the thought thoroughly implanted into Sam's mind. He had been adamant about blaming himself for the first month, and during the second one he had calmed and started to accept the fact that not every bad thing that happened in the world was his problem or fault.

Sam had mastered his mind, and the powers that it held under the careful guidance of Rafael and Colby, along with some of the elders in the De La Cruz family; and for that Sam had been grateful. He could now control his telekinesis and the premonitions that had brought him nothing but pain and images, now brought the full story, and only left him with a mild headache after the fact. The mental blasts only happened during extreme stress, but even then he could control where the blast was directed, and everyone was grateful for that fact, because non of them wanted to die like the vampires or Gavin had.

* * *

Everything about the ranch made Sam happy. He had learned to take care of the horses and he had already knew how ride, so every free chance that he got, Sam was in the saddle of a black thoroughbred and he rode to clear his mind, and to free himself of everything. He had already taken care of the chores that Colby had given him that day and he was riding now, just enjoying the scenery as he galloped by on the horse. 

Sam took the horse through the vast fields of green, and over a few fences heading towards a pond that he had claimed his own a while ago. He slowed the horse down to a walk as they neared the pond, and smiled seeing that Ginny was already there with her brown thoroughbred drinking from the pond next to her. He and Ginny had become close during the months he had spent there. They were both the youngest , though Sam was technically older than Paul, but he had grown up with a different family and knew what it felt like to be the youngest.

Sam liked having a younger sister and brother, and Ginny liked having Sam as her older brother, though she didn't always get along with Dean and that was the same for Sam and Paul. Paul and Dean had grown close as brothers, but Dean and Sam still spent more time together than they did with either Paul or Ginny, because whatever happened they were brothers and their old bond overtook any new ones that were made.

Sam jumped down off the black horse and led him over to a tree right next to the pond and tied him there, so he could drink. He then took out his sketch pad and pencils and walked over and took a seat near Ginny, who was now looking at the sunset over the water. Without saying a word, Sam started sketching, while Ginny just watched the sunset.

Sam made deep strokes over the paper, drawing his unknowing model. He watched Ginny as she watched the sunset, the way her eyes sparkled with the beauty of nature and where they lived. He drew her brown mare next to her and how she looked perfectly at ease with the big beautiful animal standing right next to her. Dean hadn't been so fond of horses after the mare that stood by Ginny right now had bucked him off her back; and he had walked away grumbling about the horse being a wild beast. Sam had laughed, because he knew the fault was Dean's when he had startled the horse when he had yelled at Sam; and Sam knew the only thing that had been hurt on Dean had been his pride.

Ginny looked at Sam, who had stopped drawing, and was now watching the water with an unreadable expression on his face. She placed her hand on his arm, and asked; "You okay Sammy Joe?" She was concerned but Sam smiled at her and she knew he was fine. She was the only one allowed to call him Sammy Joe. She had gotten Joe from a movie she had seen and had thought of Sam when she watched the film; so from then on, Sam had been known by Ginny as Sammy Joe.

"Yeah Gin I'm good, I was just thinking about the first time Dean had tried to get on her," Sam said, motioning toward the mare that was next to Ginny with his thumb; and Ginny burst out laughing.

When she stopped laughing, she saw the edge of the drawing that Sam sketched and asked; "Can I see?" He nodded and handed her the book. She gasped at the beauty of his work and the fact that she was the only one in the family that knew Sam could draw like her did. "It's beautiful Sammy Joe." She whispered. He smiled and she smiled back at him.

"You can have it if you like," He said and she nodded. He tore out the page and handed it to her, a gift which she took with excitement.

"Do you mind if I show Colby?" She asked timidly, and Sam shook his head.

"No, I don't care; I just draw for me, so it doesn't matter who sees it." He said and she nodded, and Sam knew he would forever be thankful for finding his family, and this beautiful place.

END


End file.
